suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Marguerite Medicis
Margeurite "Sparda" Medicis '(マルグリット・”スパーダ”・メディシス), ''Maruguritto "Supaada” Medishisu), is a young Ailuranthropos girl who was originally from a noble Disfeatured family. She was Feodor Jessman's fiancee and is a major supporting character in Suka Moka. Background '''Margeurite "Sparda" Medicis, is a young Ailuranthropos girl who was originally from a noble Disfeatured family. She was at point betrothed to be married to Feodor Jessman, but something happened that separated the pair. She now works as an mercenary who goes by the alias, "Sparda." Birth Mareguerite Medicis was born into a noble family of Disfeatureds. However, due to some genetic muck-up, she was born with Ailuranthropos blood, causing her parents to scorn and ostracize her out of shame. Childhood From the time she was born, Marguerite was raised to keep silent and do whatever her parents. When she was 7, her parents decided to put her in an arranged marriage with the 10-year old son of an Imp family named "Feodor Jessman." Happy to perhaps make a friend, Marguerite agreed to meet the boy. On the day in question, Marguerite arrived at the arranged meeting spot and decided to wander around for a bit. While wandering around for a bit, Marguerite bumped into Feodor who had been looking for her and fell into a patch of dirt. Upset at what her parents might do if they saw her in a dirty dress, Marguerite started to cry. Just then, Feodor jumped and rolled in the dirt with her and explained that with both of them dirty now, this way, he'll be with her when she got scolded. Happy by Feodor's kindness, the two of them became fast friends and promised to meet each other again. This kindness later caused Marguerite to fall in love with him. On the revelation that he would accept the betrothal, all of their families were delighted by it, except for Feodor's older step-brother. His parents then arranged multiple play-dates with the girl's parents until an accident occurred that forcibly separated the young couple. Attack on Corna di Luce In 438, Margeurite was caught up in a terrorist attack that occurred on Sky Islands, 11, 13 and 39, however, she was rescued by a mysterious Borgle and managed to escape. In the aftermath of the incident, two islands were decimated and taken over by the 5th and 11th Beasts. The group responsible for releasing the beasts were called the 'Elpis Mercantile Federation'. Appearance Marguerite is a very lovely 14-year old girl. She has black hair, gold-brown eyes and a slim body. Being part Ailuranthropos, she has cat like ears, a tail, whiskers, slight fur and cat eyes. However her face is similar to a Emnetwiht's and she used to speak with a slur. When Marguerite was younger, she used to wear expensive prim and proper white dresses and wear bows in her hair. Currently, Marguerite wears a brown leather steampunk inspired ensemble that includes, a white long-sleeved T-shirt, a brown tunic, brown pants and black leather gloves and boots. She also has a leather belt with a sword in it and wears a decorative white and purple cat mask on the job. Personality Marguerite used to be a rather quiet girl, who hated the fact that her parents discriminated against her because she was born as a 'Featured.' After she met and fell in love with Feodor, she became more lively and energetic until they were forcibly separated. Even now, she still deeply loves Feodor. Weapon Marguerite's main weapon is the sword in her hilt. It is a standard broadsword. Abilities Espionage Skills Margeurite has been trained to skilled in the art of covert operations. She can effectively use her stealth abilities to attack men from the shadows. Swordsmanship Margeurite has intermediate sword skills, which she can use to take down opponents with. Trivia * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ailurantroposes